


Smooth as Silk

by YuMe89



Series: Smooth [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Panty Kink, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Porn, Rimming, Stiles Stilinski in Panties, Top Derek Hale, for now, with barely a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -Derek had just putMysteries of the Sea – Mermaids, Sirens and Kelpiesaway and found it hard to decide which one to read next, when he noticed Stiles scratching his leg out of the corner of his eyes, hitching up his sweatpants as he went. It wasn't something unusual and he paid it no mind.He grabbedIreland's Beauties – Fairies, Fea and Pixiesand went back to his seat on the other side of Stiles couch. The leg perched on the back of the couch was now exposed up to his knee and Derek frowned a bit, leaned forward and stroked Stiles leg without really thinking about it. "Did you shave your legs?", he asked incredulous._
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Smooth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105973
Comments: 9
Kudos: 203





	Smooth as Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!💕
> 
> I feel like this is just porn. Really, I never even thought about writing anything like this, but now...here we are.  
> The second part for this series is already in progress.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💖

# Smooth as Silk

  


  
Since Stiles was back home from College and his work experience at the FBI in DC, Derek tended to drop by to go through his Mythology books he picked up wherever he found them. Today was such a day, Stiles lounging on the couch, watching trash TV on his off day, while simultaneously going through reddit on his phone.  


One leg perched up on the back, the other dangling over the edge.

Derek had just put _Mysteries of the Sea – Mermaids, Sirens and Kelpies_ away and found it hard to decide which one to read next, when he noticed Stiles scratching his leg out of the corner of his eyes, hitching up his sweatpants as he went. It wasn't something unusual and he paid it no mind.  


He grabbed _Ireland's Beauties – Fairies, Fea and Pixies_ and went back to his seat on the other side of Stiles couch. The leg perched on the back of the couch was now exposed up to his knee and Derek frowned a bit, leaned forward and stroked Stiles leg without really thinking about it. "Did you shave your legs?" he asked incredulous.  


Derek hadn't been prepared for the softness of Stiles skin, but also not for the way he practically scooted away from Derek, putting the leg of his sweatpants back down again. "Dude, the hell?" big brown eyes were staring back at Derek. He could hear his heart racing, but it was the sudden spike in arousal that confused the Werewolf.  


"Sorry, I was...curious," he replied. The last time he'd seen Stiles legs they had been adorned with dark hair and quite a lot of them too, as far as he remembered. "But did you? Shave your legs I mean."  


Stiles seemed to get his heart rate under control, still staring back at Derek. "No." he answered and didn't lie.

"But your leg hair is gone." Derek said dumbly. He should know, since living with Laura, that there were a lot of ways to get rid of those. Hell, even Derek had waxed his chest in his early twenties.  


But had Stiles waxed his legs or had he used Nair? The softness Derek had felt would explain it and wow, he really needed to stop thinking about that. It had been a long time since Derek had touched someone intimately.  


Stiles cheeks turned a blotchy red as he frowned at Derek. "Not that it's any of your business, but I waxed them. Did that answer satisfy you?" he countered, his expression embarrassed as well as his scent.  


Derek opened his mouth to answer, stopping short and thinking about it as he inclined his head. Was he satisfied by it? Not really. He hummed, as he contemplated this new situation. Normally Stiles was the one who asked invasive questions and was too curious for his own good.  


Though, without realizing why, Derek wanted to know what this was all about. Why did Stiles wax his legs? "Just your lower legs?" he asked before he could stop himself and got an elaborate eye roll in return.  


"No, because that would look stupid, duh." Stiles answered. He was slouching in the corner of his couch, his legs drawn up and away from Derek like he was afraid he'd touch him again.  


The Werewolf raised his eyebrows. "So...all of it?" Why did he feel so dumb asking it? And why was he even interested in all this? He'd never thought about Stiles body hair before. Maybe that was exactly why he got so interested all of a sudden.  


Stiles smirked at him, let his legs fall open and pulled the hem of his too big shirt up a bit. "I still got my happy trail." And apparently he had gained some definition on his abdomen. Derek swallowed and a sudden thought striked him. _Oh, that's why._  


"Good to know," Derek responded, averting his eyes. He focused on the book in his hand, one he almost forgot was even there if he was honest. "Is there a reason for why you're going through that particular torture?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.  


He heard Stiles hum and out of the corner of his eye saw him go back to his phone. "I like how it feels. And my underwear feels nicer too." Oh yeah, Derek could relate, Stiles leg had felt awesome. Christ, he needed to get laid, he wasn't allowed to think like that about Stiles.  


It was like he could hear the scratching sound of the needle hitting a record in his head. "Wait, what?" Derek asked confused. He was sure boxer briefs felt like boxer briefs, no matter what you did with your hair down there.  


"Uuh...forget it," Stiles replied, it obviously occurred to him that he had said too much. "Doesn't matter." he sternly looked at the display of his phone, but Derek was sure he didn't do anything on it. His heart was pounding away again too.  


"Stiles." Derek insisted, knowing he would win the waiting game anyway.

He could practically count down to the moment Stiles would break and here he went, _three, two, one-_ "Okay, fine, but you have to swear you won't laugh or tell anyone!" Stiles said, looking at Derek and putting his phone away to be able to point at Derek accusingly.  


"I don't think it could be that bad..."

"Swear it, Derek."

"Fine, I swear I won't laugh or tell anyone, whatever you're going to tell me next."

Stiles was gnawing on his lower lip nervously and wiped his hands on his sweatpants. "Uh...at first it was just for Lydia, because she liked it and I mean, if your hot girlfriend asked you to do it, I bet you would too...but then I liked it and uh, yeah...I just think it looks nicer when I'm waxed." he rambled, leaving Derek still confused.  


"I...have still no idea what you're talking about." Derek said arching one brow in question.

"I'm talking about panties!" it broke out of Stiles. "Silk, lace, that kind of underwear. But they're for men, really. Lydia got them for me and uhm, yeah." his explanation left Derek speechless.  


He was staring at the younger men and was pretty sure his brain went offline for a second there. "Do you-, I mean, are you wearing them right now?" Derek gulped his throat dry as a desert, as he was trying to come up with the image, but he had never seen a men wear panties and frankly never felt the need to look it up either. Now though, he longed to find out.  


"Well, yes. Why?" Stiles replied a little defensive, apparently not picking up on Derek's sudden interest and it was probably wrong to utilize his obliviousness, but Derek wasn't able to feel bad right now, he was just really curios and horny all of a sudden.  


"Would you...show me?" he asked slowly. "It'll stay between us, I swear." his voice was pitched low without his consent, but he could see that Stiles liked it. He was just as aroused as Derek, but he had no idea that he wasn't the only one. Maybe that wasn't fair play and maybe Derek would change that, but he really wanted to know what kind of panties Stiles was wearing at the moment.  


Stiles seemed to think about it. "But just the back...the front is really see-through and uh, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't laugh at me if it looks stupid. My crippling anxiety doesn't need even more fodder to live on."  


"I won't," Derek promised and Stiles got up and turned his back to Derek. Just then he noticed how big the shirt really was that the human wore. "Where'd you get that shirt though?" he asked and Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek.  


"Oh, I got it from Scott's dad. Nasty story, with lots of someone's insides involved. I just forgot to give it back." he replied with a half shrug and dropped the sweatpants and stepped out of them, leaving him in nothing but his fluffy socks and the shirt. It went over his ass which made it look like he wasn't wearing anything underneath. All in all he looked tempting.  


"I bet you _forgot._ " Derek responded with barely hidden sarcasm, knowing of Stiles habit to _borrow_ stuff and forget to give it back. Half of the books Stiles owned were technically still Deaton's.  


All thoughts about that left Derek's mind pretty quickly when Stiles started to lift the shirt up and _fuck,_ that wasn't what he had expected. Black lace with a small heart shaped opening over his crease. His pale skin was gleaming in the afternoon sun and Derek had the sudden urge to get behind Stiles and bite into both cheeks of that perfect bubble butt.  


It had been years since Derek got hard just from looking at someone in sexy lingerie, but now he had an elaborate fantasy of shoving his cock between Stiles and the lace panty he wore. Oh, he was so fucked.  


The shirt fell down again, shutting Derek's line of sight effectively off and Stiles turned around again. "So?" he asked unsure. "Was it as hideous as you thought it would be?" Stiles was biting his lip again and Derek wanted to take over so badly. He hadn't even realized his own hand had gone to his crotch to squeeze his hard on, until Stiles gaze fell to the movement there.  


Well, fuck it.

"Nothing hideous about it." Derek replied, licking his lips. He was brimming with desire like something had sparked the fire of his libido anew. More like _someone_. Stiles legs were gorgeous, he wanted to touch them. "It looks really sexy."  


"You're making fun of me." Stiles told him, tone accusing and a bit hurt.

Derek stood up and crossed the short distance to Stiles. "I'm not making fun of you," he stated. "You have no idea how much I want to touch you, kiss you right now." Derek confessed.  


"I, uh, didn't know you were into guys." Stiles said. They were almost the same height, but Derek was slightly taller due to him still wearing his shoes and Stiles only having his socks on his feet.  


"I'm not," Derek responded, voice low and staring into Stiles eyes intently. "But I want to touch you. Can I?"

"If you're not interested in men, you won't like what you'll find in the front." Stiles replied, turning his face to the side when Derek came closer. Their cheeks pressed against one another.  


"Stiles, I might've never been into other men before, but apparently I'm very much into you. You want to know how much?" he asked and felt Stiles nod. "You still haven't given me permission to touch you though."  


"You c-can." Stiles stuttered out, his heart was as steady as it could be though and gave Derek no reason to doubt him. He turned his head slightly to kiss Stiles jaw, then underneath his ear, staying there as he let his hands wander down to let his fingertips could ghost over Stiles thigh, up and under his shirt, pulling it up as he went.  


"I want to kiss you," Derek said against Stiles neck, his lips whispering over his skin. "I want to blow you and lick you open," he bit Stiles earlobe. "I want to fuck you, while you're still wearing your panties. You have no idea how hot you look in them."  


"I-I have to be honest with you. I've never been with a men either. Only L-Lydia fucked me with her strap on sometimes." Stiles admitted hesitantly. As Derek exposed his front, showing his straining erection against the see-through material he tried to look anywhere but at the wolf. Stiles dick didn't dampen his lust though.  


"Sounds like she had fun. Did you like it too?" Derek asked, waiting for Stiles answer even though he wanted to capture those lips desperately. They were breathing each others air, just inches apart as Derek watched him gulp.  


"Yes." he finally answered, their lips brushing against one another. Derek leaned in slowly, giving Stiles enough time to back away if he didn't want to kiss him. Stiles didn't back away though, he leaned in.  


He was bunching up the shirt in one hand, letting his right sneak closer to Stiles thick cock. It had looked so pretty behind the black lace, the head peaking shyly over the seam of his panties. Derek stroked over the material along the hard line underneath, hand splayed, his thumb whispering over Stiles' cockhead to smear the precome over it, causing the human to shiver with want, breath hitching.  


Stiles seemed hesitant in general, but quickly caught up to Derek, his big hands finding their place at the nape of Derek's neck, to pull him even closer, a sound between a moan and a sob escaping him, when Derek let his hand slip inside the panty to get a good grip on Stiles dick. " _Derek._ "  


He stroked him slowly, licking into the humans mouth as filthy as he knew how, fucking Stiles with his tongue, his own cock leaking precome into his boxer briefs, but he paid it no mind, Derek was too absorbed in getting Stiles off now.  


Making him whimper as Derek sucked on his tongue, before separating from Stiles enough to talk to him, he slid his right hand out of Stiles panty and grabbed his asscheek. "Did you shower thoroughly today?" he asked, knowing enough about anal with women that it was necessary and with men it had to be more or less the same procedure. He looked right at Stiles as he did that.  


"I-..I don't know, I, fuck, I seriously can't grasp a single thought right now." the human answered, his face confused to all hell and back.

"It's okay, you can clean yourself now, if you want." Derek replied, waiting for Stiles to think about what he had just said to him.

Derek had to wait for a moment longer, but then Stiles shook his head. "No, I remembered. Sometimes when you tell me you come over I get off to imagining something might happen between us and then I prep myself, because the thought that it's _just in case_ will send me off so hard...I didn't use lube today, but I'm definitely clean." he answered, resulting in another deep kiss from Derek.  


No wonder Stiles was always so relaxed when Derek was over...

He pressed short kisses to Stiles lips, then he got to his knees to be on eye level with Stiles cock. Derek licked over the strained material, inhaling Stiles scent when he reached the tip, mouthing at it, as he looked up and into Stiles aroused face. He'd never thought about this before and found it funny how some things unfolded on their own.  


Derek had a lot of spur of the moment decisions that didn't play out that great for him. This right now didn't feel like he'd regret it anytime soon, if ever.

Stiles hands meanwhile found his hair, sinking his fingers into them, probably to steady himself, when Derek's thumbs pushed Stiles panty down enough to let his erection spring free. Derek was reluctant to swallow Stiles down, not having done this before causing him to momentarily doubt himself. But then he thought to himself that he wasn't alone in his inexperience with men. Stiles was right there with him.  


He might've been a bit too enthusiastic as he tried to deep throat from the start and quickly backed away, before trying again, this time swallowing a much more reasonable amount, using his tongue to massage Stiles tip and the underside of his dick. Against all odds, Derek actually liked giving head to a guy. At least if that guy was Stiles.  


Derek could hear how much Stiles enjoyed it and even the grip in his hair told him he was doing well so far. The Werewolf used his left to stroke the part of Stiles cock he couldn't reach and was massaging the humans asscheek with his right, letting his fingertips go under his lace panty every once in a while, teasing not only Stiles, but himself too.  


Trying to stay as quiet as possible to take in all the sounds he could draw out of Stiles was a feat, but he managed, even though his rock hard erection was probably about to burst through his jeans any minute.  


As he let up on Stiles cock, impressed he hadn't come yet and already thinking about why this could be useful in the future, he used his Werewolf strength to manhandle Stiles around, so he was now standing in front of the leather couch, hands supporting his weight on the back of it with Derek once again kneeing on the ground, now behind him though. He let his hands wander from Stiles calf up to his ass, gripping it enough to spread his cheeks a bit. "I've been with many beautiful women, but somehow this is way more erotic than they could ever be."  


He was probably ruined now for anyone else.

Stiles was looking at him over his shoulder, face bright red as he worried his lip. He held eye contact with the human as he bit into Stiles left cheek first, then moving to the right. When he moved the thankfully elastic-enough fabric to the side and breathed over Stiles exposed hole, he could hear him gasp, before diving into the crease. Lapping at the smooth skin behind Stiles balls and up, over his hole. He had to push Stiles forward, grip hard on his hips to prevent him from falling when he felt the humans knees buckle, until Stiles was kneeling on the edge of the couch.  


A long and filthy groan escaped Stiles and he must have muffled it with his arm, while Derek didn't deter, teasing the wrinkled skin with the tip of his tongue and feeling it tremor under it. Stiles was leaning on his forearm, his right hand around his own dick. Derek was unsure if it was to coax the orgasm out of himself or to stop him from building up to it.  


With one last lick over Stiles hole, Derek let up, peppering Stiles behind with soft kisses. He really needed to get his own cock out, it was beginning to hurt in the confined space it had. "Are you going to fuck me?" Stiles asked suddenly, his voice hoarse with arousal, but his scent was now spiked with anxiety.  


And as much as Derek wanted to, he wasn't sure he'd be able to, when he got to his feet, standing behind Stiles. He was rubbing his hard member over Stiles panty clad ass in a slow back and forth motion, feeling the lace on the underside, while pressing himself down with his thumb.  


The thought Stiles was wearing Agent McCall's shirt was causing him unnecessary jealousy and somehow he felt the need to mark what was his. Before he could hold himself off any longer his orgasm was punched out of him and he painted the black shirt in white stripes of his come. _'Mine. All mine.',_ his Neanderthal brain whispered when he smelled their mixed scent. "Sorry, not today." Derek answered belatedly. He reached around Stiles to finish him off too and as soon as he heard the wet _splat_ of cum hitting the couch seats the satisfaction of how fast that was made Derek preen.  


"My couch is ruined." Stiles whined, because he obviously still was the same person that can't shut up even after an orgasm.

Derek sighed. "It's leather, just wipe it off." he told the human, giving him a teasing slap on the ass and sat down on the part that was still clean, smiling up at Stiles, who was more or less still in the same position as he left him to catch his breath. Derek licked his hand clean, marveling in Stiles taste, then he put his dick back into his briefs and zipped his jeans up.  


Stiles legs were trembling as he stood straight now, his knees had stuck to the leather for a moment and that hadn't helped at all. He was watching Derek cautiously. "So...that happened..." he bit his lip, displaying his anxiousness on all levels. "If this was a one time thing, I totally understand, I mean, you did say you're not into men...uhm...I'm gonna go and get a rag to wipe this off before it can dry-"

Stopping Stiles from leaving wasn't that hard, he took hold of his wrist and pulled him close until he was sitting on Derek's lap. He looked at the human, a serious expression on his face. "It's not a one time thing for me," he told him. "I plan to get naked with you the next time. Or, well I'm planning on getting naked, I have nothing against you leaving one of your panties on. Quite the opposite." Derek explained. He kissed his way up Stiles neck. "Unless you don't want to. I can back off." he offered.  


"No, no, I want, I so want you have no idea. But yeah, you need to be naked next time, I feel betrayed. I didn't even get to see your dick." Stiles replied, frowning a bit at the end.  


"It's just a cock, Stiles, nothing special." Derek told him, smiling against Stiles jaw. He wasn't sure if the happiness he smelled was exclusively coming off of Stiles or if his own was mixed in too.  


"It's yours, so yes, it's special to me," Stiles argued. "And now let me up, I meant it when I said I wanted to wipe my couch clean before my come will dry up too much."  


Derek stopped touching him and leaned back against the couch, holding his hands up in innocence. "You're free to go." he smirked.

"Cop jokes. Har har. So funny." Stiles deadpanned and left the room momentarily to get a cloth, not even bothering to put his sweatpants back on before he did that. When he came back, he put them on and his shirt off, Derek's come was still on it and he obviously didn't want to ruin his furniture. "Didn't you want to read the book?" Stiles asked when he caught Derek staring at him.  


"Right, the book." Derek replied, still following Stiles with his eyes, as he left again, this time to put his ruined shirt in the hamper and get a new one in the process. It didn't change their mixed scent since a bit of Derek's come had soaked through the fabric and was already on Stiles skin.  


"Hey, Lydia told me she is throwing a pool party for all of us. A pack pool party if you want to call it that. Even Danny and Jackson will be there. Are you going?" Stiles asked, his face nowhere near as indifferent as he probably had hoped for it to be.  


"Sure, why not? I didn't get to casually swim in a long time." Derek answered truthfully, flipping through the book. What was it about again? Oh right, Ireland's best or whatever.  


Stiles snorted, going back to his phone and resuming the position he had before they had sex. It felt quiet domestic if Derek was honest. "Like that's actually the reason for the pool party. Derek, it's an excuse to drink for us humans. You wolfies will be the designated drivers. Unless you're into Wolfsbane spiked punch." Then he quirked a brow. "Do you even have swimming trunks?"  


"I exclusively wear speedos, thanks for asking." Derek said snobbish, all in good fun of course. As if he'd ever wear those. He'd rather go skinny dipping than expose himself in one of those atrocities. Stiles squeaked.  


"Don't play with me."

"I would never."

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! 💕


End file.
